Reckless Tatooine Boys
by bad-wolf-bay
Summary: 2 great jedi had wieled that weapon and both had lefy heart broken women behind. neither lived beyond 25. their need to help and protect backfired.


AN: (not in bold) not part of the song. Im sure you can work out who it is though!

After the Thrawn Trilogy.

She stood at the same spot on the same balcony as they had only a standard week before. She could still feel his presence. Leia's anguish and pain shot through the force, she wouldn't b surprised if every force sensitive couldn't feel his twins' pain. Her own twin's cries could be heard throughout the Imperial Palace.

The lightsaber he had given here was at her side. She touched it and unclipped it to hols it in both hands, tears running down her face.

Two great Jedi had wielded that weapon and neither had lived beyond 25 years. Like father like son, both had left heartbroken normally strong women behind. Well at least this time there was no new little Jedi running around. . . not that she remembered. More tears fell as she remembered begging him to stay and not leave her. She remembered him cooking a traditional Tatooine meal. Sobs raked her body as her mind drew a blank as to the rest. Her bed had been empty the next morning.

The lightsaber clattered to the floor as her fingers went limb and her legs gave way. Her sobs increased as she felt a calming presence and a hand on her shoulder. The memory of her pleading with him still in her mind. She was being hypocritical, they had both known it; if she went off with Karrade, he would go on the dangerous missions the New Republic though only the 'greatest Jedi' could do.

**I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes **

**A little righteous and too proud **(damn right)

**I just want to find a way to compromise**

**Cos I believe that we can work things out.**

**I though I had all the answers never giving in**

**But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong**

She cursed Palpatine but carried on singing

**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie**

**How my gonna be strong without you by my side**

(You'll survive)

**If we say we'll never be together and ended with goodbye**

(But we didn't)

**Don't know what I'd do I'm lost without you**

**I keep trying to find my way but all I know I'm lost without you**

**I keep trying to face the day but I'm lost without you**

(You'll find your feet, I'll guide you)

**How my ever gonna get rid of these blues**

**Baby I'm so lonely all the time**

**Everywhere that I go I get so confused**

**You're the only thing that's' on my mind**

(I'll be watching)

**Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day**

**Only you can make things right no I'm not too proud to say**

(I'm not really gone)

**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie**

**How my gonna be strong without you by my side**

(You'll survive)

**If we say we'll never be together and ended with goodbye**

(But we didn't)

**Don't know what I'd do I'm lost without you**

**I keep trying to find my way but all I know I'm lost without you**

**I keep trying to face the day but I'm lost without you**

(You'll find your feet, I'll guide you)

**If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away**

(It'll make it worse)

**Can't stop the tears from running down my face**

(They'll dry)

**Oh**

**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie**

**How my gonna be strong without you by my side**

(You'll survive)

**If we say we'll never be together and ended with goodbye**

(But we didn't)

**Don't know what I'd do I'm lost without you**

**I keep trying to find my way but all I know I'm lost without you**

**I keep trying to face the day but I'm lost without you**

(You'll find your feet, I'll guide you)

(I'll always be standing just behind you; you only have to look,

I'll always have a place in your heart, just don't give it away

My love will never stop, you only have to believe

Hear my laugh, laugh at my naivety, but always smile at the memory of me and I'll always be here –

Just never let go)

She smiled slightly and laughed at the soft voice of Luke Skywalker.

She grasped the lightsaber and clipped it back on her belt. Standing and stretching she felt the hand on her shoulder and soft lips on her neck. Then it was gone.

'I'll never forget you.'

And with that, Mara Jade disappeared.

AN: song, Lost without you, Delta Goodrum.


End file.
